Transformers: Learning and Hardships
by ElizellaGalaxyFireLight
Summary: Follow Galactica and her siblings on this journey through hardships and learning how to be a leader. Being the eldest of four is hard, but being a leader of all seekers will be the hardest.
1. Introduction

_Introduction:_

 **Cybertronians are metal bipedal beings with the ability to transform into any technological inanimate objects (ex. computer, headphones, watch, and any technological device) that walk the metal planet Cybertron. Their god is Primus, who is the core of Cybertron, and technically Cybertron itself. Unicron, Primus's ancient enemy, twin, and the core of earth, is their Devil, and is often called the Chaos-bringer.**

 **They once lived in peace after Unicron disappeared, but war soon broke out. They won that war and called that time of peace the Golden Age, but it too fell into war. Now they've scoured across the universe looking for the AllSpark that had been launched from Cybertron. The Autobots want to save the universe and get to the AllSpark before Megatron and the Decepticons do. Our story begins just outside of the war while it lingers on Cybertron.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Transformers: Learning and Hardships**_

 _The night was quiet, seemingly peaceful. A pair of blue optics (eyes) glowed brightly in the dark room, keeping a vigilant watch. A set of red optics onlined, the owner of them sitting up and looking at the first with scrutiny._

" _Galactica, there's nothing out there," His deep voice sounded in a whisper. He had scanned the area upon awakening and could not understand the vigilance his sister kept._

 _She turned her attention to her sibling and replied, "You don't know that, Rubicon. Megatron can strike at any time," Her voice held an even monotonous note while also having a firm tone, leaving no room for argument._

" _He's not going to. It's not like he can find us," Rubicon boasted, still in a hushed tone._

" _Rubicon, you_ _ **know**_ _how persistent he is. Think about Arrow and Universal. What will happen to them if we get caught? No. I will not let that monster near them. If you want to join him, go ahead. I won't stop you," She said harshly._

 _He wisely said no more._

 _She looked to the two youngest siblings still in recharge (sleep) against the far wall near the back door, her optics filled with worry and love. The room was now silent and both siblings watched on, scanning their surroundings periodically for any potential threats. Rubicon was tense as he gaged his sister's previous reaction. He always thought that she let her emotions make her decisions, but he could not deny that her instincts had never led them awry._

 _All of a sudden, her wings hitched up in a 'v' position, her posture becoming tense and alert. Rubicon knew what that meant and pinged his younger siblings with the communication link, com. link for short. Arrow and Universal jumped up almost instantly, their systems having been trained to come on at a moment's notice. Both stood in a battle stance, their weapons primed and ready. Arrow stood alert, knees bent slightly while keeping his plasma arrow pointed at the front door, the bow drawn taunt. He also carried a knife on his hip, though Rubicon had been training him to use a sword. Universal stood similarly with her only cannon primed as well. She too had a small dagger, but nothing more to defend herself with except for other skills._

 _Universal was the smallest of the four seeker siblings. A Sibling Quad was only in legends for the seekers. Their danniluke (mother) had been fortunate enough to spark (bear and have from special pregnancy) Universal before she offlined (passed away). Galactica, being the eldest, took it upon herself to protect her siblings, especially after her parental units' (parents) past had scarred her for life. Though she did not sport any visible scars, she still held the less than pleasant memories of her time in Megatron's stronghold._

 **A seeker is a type of flying transformer with the ability to 'rule the skies' as some would say. A Quad is a binding bond between four seekers. A Trine is bound by the same binding bond as the Quad, but often only between three mechs (men) or three femmes (women).**

 _The three watched their sister as she stayed frozen in a crouch, staring out into the night with distinct purpose. It was times like this that set Arrow on edge. He waited for the inevitable, knowing what would come no matter how hard he hoped it not to. They had been running for what had felt like forever, avoiding Megatron's ever-searching armada. They currently hid in one of the nearly decimated city-states on Cybertron, the abandoned building barely having a full roof. It was getting harder to find buildings like this now that the Decepticons were making a note to destroy all buildings in the city-states. Desolation was on the rise and well underway._

 _Galactica knew they had to leave the planet and soon, but their energon reserves were not nearly enough. They only had a few cubes stored in their extensive subspaces, not even close to the amount they needed for the flight. They could not get very much due to the extensive damage to used reservoirs. Most had either been completely destroyed or run dry. Very few reserves could be found now._

 _A blast sounded off in the distance, echoing through the air. It was too close for Galactica's comfort and she quickly took action._

 _"Go, go, go!" She shouted through their com. links. Most of the time the frequencies could be hacked by the Decepticons, but that was another of Rubicon's skills, Universal being the only one noticeably able to pick it up easily and learn._

 _They all ran on silent peds through the back exit. Universal was the first out, but Rubicon quickly took the lead. Arrow followed behind her, scanning the area for any oncoming threats. Galactica covered the rear, making sure to leave a little surprise for any possibly pursuers._

 _Instead of taking to the air, like the four fliers ached to, they kept to the shadows. Rubicon's stealth lessons from their sire (father) were paying off, for he had taught all of his siblings._

 _Arrow was the least adequate in personality for such a special skill, however, he proved to be able to do whatever he put his processor (brain/mind) to. In fact, though he disliked anything with com. frequencies, he too took some basics in frequency disruption from Rubicon._

 _Universal had a slower learning process, but this seemed to be less and less of a hindrance as it helped her become more skilled at what she was learning. She had good accuracy when it came to perfection, though some things needed more practice than others._

 _Galactica was nearly the opposite of her siblings. She listened well and learned quickly. Her skills were nearly perfect, and her accuracy even better. However, there was a reason for this and it took the form of their creators' role in their past. Their danniluke (mother) and opiluke (father) had worked for the Decepticons. As a result, she and Rubicon had been dragged in. Their danniluke was not treated well due to the fact she was a former Autobot, which made her a slave to Megatron along with Galactica when the latter was just barely into her youngling first frame (about seven to thirteen years old). This was why Galactica had the worst memories and the strongest urge to protect her siblings._

 _Galactica had flat out refused to bring her younger siblings in, which only caused trouble for Rubicon who had been placed in the Decepticon ranks alongside their opiluke. He had to choose between his family and the Decepticons, but he had already seen the horrors of the awful deeds the Decepticons did. He quickly responded by taking out a Decepticon to get to his sister._

 _Galactica had been thankful when he came to get her. She was getting to the point where she was going to break, but never disclosed the details to anyone. Rubicon suspected, but he almost never brought it up because of the pain it brought to Galactica._

 _Their four way bond attested to not only their sibling status but also their Quad status, much like the binding bond of a Trine. It selected two seekers to the one and they acted as a unit, powerful and understanding with each other._

 _Red and blue optics continued to search the area as they took to the shadows like it was second nature. In a sense it was since they had been running for a long time._

 _An explosion happened not too far away. They knew that they were being followed and quickly split up. Arrow took another ally and quickly went to scaling the rooftops, Galactica right behind him with her lightweight shield and cannon. It was one of the few times he could run across the tops of the buildings and he took full advantage. Galactica had to always be ready to protect her youngest brother even though he was diligently striving to get better._

 _They still continued to use the shadows, though it was less helpful now. They had to keep looking to the sky for the Air Commander Starscream and his aerial armada. Galactica was worried that they'd get blasted too soon and she was almost accurate in her timing. She was caught slightly off guard by a plasma blast and quickly shielded herself and her brother. How she had been close enough to do so was beyond her, but she quickly put her focus into running back down to the streets. The buildings around them started blowing up, causing metal shrapnel to fly around them as they ran. Arrow made sure to blast the bigger debris that fell, his skills improving quickly._

 _They were finally able to lose their pursuers, but not after taking the risk of splitting up even further. They met their other two siblings at the edge of the barren town and took off into the sky, leaving the now nearly leveled town barren and forgotten._


	3. Chapter 2

_Galactica took the lead of their Quad, Universal and Arrow as her wingmen while Rubicon took the rear, forming a diamond in the black sky. Stars could be seen as they flew, all of them distant and yet just bright enough to see._

 _They flew for a few hours, crossing over Decepticon and Autobot territories, but it did not matter to them. If Galactica had her way, she'd rob the Decepticons of their energon, but she knew that was a risky move. She wasn't sure how to go about it without getting her siblings captured, but she also didn't like the idea of going before Megatron on her own. She could never face him that way again, but she knew it was inevitable._

 _They finally landed by an abandoned forge house. They walked in without hesitating and closed the door behind them. Galactica quickly looked for a back door, finding one in the next room over. Her spark rose minutely for a moment as she contemplated what she was going to do. It was going to be difficult to say the least._

 _"Rubicon."_

 _Her brother came at her call and she immediately shared something through their bond, having it dampened for the other two._

 _"No, Galactica! What if he threatens you again?"_

 _She looked at him hard. She had told him some things that she had had to deal with at Megatron's servo (hand), but she hadn't told him everything._

 _"I have to try. I'll still need you to get me out anyway. You know they won't simply take me in without damage. I'll get lucky if I come out without a scratch," She stated softly, watching as Arrow and Universal sparred. "Besides," she continued, "they aren't ready yet. I won't let them face him ever, if I can help it."_

 _Rubicon nodded. He cared about his siblings much more now than he used to. A thought suddenly struck him._

 _"What about Op? If he finds me, and we both know he will…?" He let the question hang._

 _"Don't ever let him take you captive. If you cannot get me, it just means that Arrow and Universal will be on their own. They will have to escape. We will leave our energon stores here for them to take so that they can leave the planet. At least they'll be safe."_

 _Rubicon nodded minutely, knowing she was right. They were out of options and running out of time._

 _"When did you want to leave?" He asked, voice low._

 _"Soon," She answered just as low, then raised her voice, "Arrow. Uni," She called to her younger siblings._

 _Arrow and Universal stopped what they were doing and turned to their oldest sister._

 _"I'm going to the Decepticon stronghold with Rubicon as backup. If we do not come back by midday tomorrow, I want you to take these," here she held out her store of energon, "and get off the planet. Arrow, I charge you with Universal's life. You protect her. Many a mech (male/man) will do horrible things. Universal, I know I've asked this of you before, but do not ever let someone break your seal…"_

 _"Not unless he's my sparkmate," She finished._

 _Galactica nodded and Rubicon gave Universal his store of energon._

 _"You come back, ya hear?" Arrow asked Rubicon. More like demanded._

 _"We will try our best. No guarantees," Rubicon answered, but hugged his brother and sister anyway. Galactica also joined in and they held each other for a few moments before breaking apart. Galactica and Rubicon then left, making sure to close the door firmly behind them._

 _Galactica and Rubicon moved with the cover of night, using the large shadows to their advantage. Galactica was thankful that she had placed her siblings close to the Decepticon stronghold, just beneath their radar. She was certain that Megatron would not look so close to home. Her specialty from when she was a sparkling: she could always hide close to home where people would not look._

 _Rubicon activated his cloaking device just as they came up to the outer barrier. Galactica would be able to get in, but getting to the storage unit was Rubicon's job. She was the distraction. Oh, how she knew she was going to pay for this._


	4. Chapter 3

_The gate opened with her_ _ **outdated**_ _passcode, leaving her to become tenser than she was to begin with. Her spark (life source and soul) hummed in her chassis (chest), nearly whining in her helm (head) while the gate slowly opened. It had good timing, and the Decepticons made sure to keep this as a barrier between them and the Autobots. A Decepticon guard came and gripped her arm, which she made no motion to fight, even when it hurt._

 _"Megatron will be pleased to see you," He said._

 _She stayed silent, though her thoughts flowed freely, 'I'm sure he won't be once Rubicon steps in.'_

 _The Decepticon led her through the musty corridors, all covered in grime from the battle-worn mechs (men). She knew these halls and felt her submissive and scared self begin to come back from where she hid it, for she had locked that part away from her siblings to help them not see the actual damage she had received._

 _The doors to Megatron's throne room slid open quickly, and she was pushed in without care. She didn't expect it, but it hurt just as much. She waited on her servos and knees, not daring to look up at the figure she knew was sitting in the throne._

" _Ah, my little pet has returned," Megatron's voice carried throughout the room, echoing a bad omen. "Care to tell me why?"_

" _No," She answered quite firmly, revealing the side of her that Megatron had seen personally before._

" _Hmm. I heard you were evading my men. I assume you have given up?"_

" _Never," She answered firmly again, still not daring to look up._

" _Then why—have you—returned?" He asked loudly, stocking forward before bringing her up by her neck, partially blocking her motor relays from her processor. It was how you would make someone go limp before completely paralyzing them. She could only speak, even if her hands were the only other part working._

" _I will never tell you. Your selfish desires have made you an enemy beyond your expertise. I will never let you win," She replied with a scowl._

 _Megatron was quick to realize that she was not the submissive femme (girl) that he once knew. She was not unlike her carrier (mother) in that she not only held the Autobot blue optics but the similar frame type. Her color was a bright shade of pink, though dull, and unlike her carrier who had a series of purples._

 _Her color was the only difference that pointed to her creator (father) who was a deep red. Rubicon had a slightly darker red than his sire (father), but his sire did not have the black stripes that Rubicon sported. Megatron knew there were possibly two others as he had seen both Starflare (their mother) and Axion (their father) talking about the youngest and the fact she was sparked (pregnant) again. That was one of the last times he saw her, and he was pleased that Galactica was here now._

 **The spark is their life source and their soul. Each soul has its other half, but for Transformers it is hard to find their match. As a result, there is less of a chance to get sparked with another if that person is not the other half of their spark.**

" _Now, what of our little endeavor? Were you sparked?" He asked with a smile, one of pride for his immoral accomplishment._

" _No, I was never sparked," She replied evenly, not giving up her firm expression, but also finding her spark softening as if she had once hoped to bear a sparkling (child) regardless of who it came from._

 _The truth was that her spark sang for his, even now as she hung from his servo. Though they were not sparkmates (a married couple), she had found her spark's match. Another mech could have her, but he would not be her match, which could result in the incapability of having sparklings. They could no longer adopt as the AllSpark had not made a sparkling since the war began, which meant no future soldiers or the next generation to continue their race._

 **A sparkbond binds together two as a couple. A sparkbond between couples makes it possible to have sparklings, which are their version of kids.**

" _Well, why don't we try again, and this time, we will bond as we should have," He said, his malicious smile returning to his faceplates._

" _I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back," She stated. Her face was filled with that firm expression, but her optics revealed the hurt she had within. He could see it, and he knew it was partially because of him._

" _We'll try again, and bond; if only to give your brother time," He said with a knowing and somewhat sorrowful tone. How he knew about her brother, she would never know, but she figured it was a little too obvious._

 _She could feel her expression falling as he took her to a back room. Her seal had already been broken, and this would count as her second time. Only once didn't mean a success, especially without the sparkbond. However, there sparks were connected as the souls for each other and Megatron had hoped of the rare occurrence of sparklings even without a sparkbond between two matching sparks._


	5. Chapter 4

_Meanwhile, Rubicon sneaked through the passageways, avoiding every mech he came across. He had not seen his sire yet, but he knew his luck wouldn't last forever. He was just about to turn a corner when a deep and falsely enthusiastic voice made itself known._

" _Rubicon! My favorite son. Where have you been?"_

 _Rubicon turned around to come faceplates to faceplates with his sire, Axion. The latter's red optics glowed with a malice that didn't show on his faceplates just yet. Rubicon, on the other servo, sported a scowl that was unmoving. He was debating if he shouldn't offline his opiluke right here and now, but he didn't know his opponent, and would most likely pay for underestimating him. However, his sire didn't know him anymore either, and he wanted to use that to his advantage._

" _You don't need to know," Rubicon answered._

" _If I didn't need to know, I wouldn't have asked!" Axion said, his anger and frustration now showing._

 _Rubicon stayed silent. He was not going to give his sire the satisfaction of getting answers. This was what Rubicon was also teaching to his siblings: never give answers to your enemy, and how tricky it can get._

" _Now, where are your siblings? Megatron needs Arrow for his army."_

" _You will never get him!" Rubicon yelled, showing his protective side and attacking. Axion was quick to block and dodge, but Rubicon was also quick to counter. Axion was suddenly kicked back into a wall, and Rubicon drove his sword into his sire's shoulder. Axion cried out in pain and frustration, his systems trying to recalibrate and redirect the flow of power and energon._

" _You will never touch any of my siblings again! I watched_ _ **helplessly**_ _as Danni came home completely exhausted and Galactica no better. I watched as you took your frustration out on Danni and made Galactica watch. I will_ _ **never**_ _let that happen_ _ **ever again**_ _!" Rubicon took his own anger out on his sire by twisting the blade. Axion cried out, fear now set in his unsympathetic optics._

" _And don't even think of coming back," Rubicon whispered dangerously._

 _Rubicon pulled the sword out in a quick slice, having it angled very close to Axion's spark chamber. Rubicon missed nicking the chamber, but damaged multiple systems. Axion cried out again and slumped against the wall. Rubicon was gone within seconds, activating his cloaking device, which he didn't use often because of the lack of energon which it used in abundance._

 _Rubicon left his sire there and charged for where he knew was the energon storage. He had very little time and was going to take as many as he could fit in his extended subspace, which wasn't very many. He was supposed to meet Galactica, exchange, and go get more; however, there was very little time._

 _He subspaced as many as he could, the alarm going off now and ped steps thundering down the halls. He quickly filled his subspace and left to find Galactica. Their bond opened, but was flooded with remorse. He caught onto the words that she now sent, filled with remorse toward him._

 _~I'm sorry, Rubicon. I never told you I found my match. ~_

 _Her emotions lingered like a cloud in the bond, dull but clear._

 _~Well, can he come with us? We have to go! ~_

 _There was a hastiness that permeated from him, but he only got guilt and remorse in return._

 _~No, he can't come. ~_

 _~Why not? ~_

 _She didn't answer, and he too was at a loss for words. All he could think of was: why? Why would she hide that from him and the others? What was so wrong about the match?_

 _It was then that it came to his processor. Megatron had been adamantly obsessed with her, and now he knew why. Anger flooded the bond for only a second, in which he felt his sister pull away, but then he wrapped his bond around her soul._

 _~I will never leave you. No matter what. ~ He said with kindness._

 _She still felt like she would run from him, but he gripped her tight and fed her all the comfort he could give without making her drunk on it._

 _He met up with Galactica in a hall that would lead to the exit. She stood alone, but she seemed focused inwardly. He figured it was the new bond and simply kept a visual out for any mechs coming their way._

" _They won't come. Megatron has directed them elsewhere and turned off the alarm." She said._

" _What will we do now?"_

" _We will leave as we planned. Megatron has given us a ship. We will simply fly it to our siblings."_


	6. Chapter 5

" _What?!"_

 _She smirked, but it didn't reach her optics, "It's the perks of being his sparkmate."_

 _Rubicon wisely said nothing as she led the way to a hanger where a small ship lay in wait. One Decepticon stood guard, but he simply nodded to them as they boarded. Rubicon quickly went to the controls and activated the ship. He'd teach his siblings how to fly the ship once they were safe, much like his sire had taught him._

 _He pulled out of the hanger with caution and took to the sky, leaving the Decepticon stronghold. He was quick to mask their signal and go to the old forge house just within that territory. Arrow and Universal came out with the energon stores they had and the four took off into the sky._

 _Megatron watched from his balcony as the ship left Cybertron's atmosphere. His spark aching terribly as the bond was pulled thin._

 _~I apologize, my love. ~ He sent to Galactica._

 _~I forgive you. ~ She replied._

 _He felt her love and forgiveness across the bond before it was pulled too thin to feel her emotions or speak to her. He knew that the bond was fresh, but he also knew just from that little bit of love that she would never leave him for another mech._

 _Galactica stood by her brother at the wheel, pressing a servo to the top of her spark chamber. She was in pain, but she had felt worse._

" _Are ya going to be okay, sis?" Arrow asked with worry._

 _She nodded, "I've had worse."_

 _He nodded in understanding, having witnessed their danniluke's passing into the Well of All Sparks._

 **The Well of All Sparks is their version of Heaven. It is a place where all their knowledge is blended and where they are sparked from if the AllSpark sparks them.**

" _We all have," Rubicon stated for them._

 _Universal suddenly spoke up, "What are we going to do?"_

 _Galactica stood silent for a moment, "We'll recharge. None of us have had a good recharge. Rubicon will teach Arrow first how to fly, and then we'll shift and Rubicon will teach you. I will recharge for now until Rubicon is done giving you two the basics. We'll keep up the switch so that we don't use up the energon so fast. Once you and Arrow have learned enough, we'll make Rubicon recharge and leave you two up."_

 _The two nodded while Rubicon grunted. He knew he would not be recharging for a while._

" _Arrow," He called._

 _Arrow was quick to get into the passenger seat and begin his lessons. The femmes went into the back room to find four berths complete with thermal blankets and pillows. Universal laid down and went into recharge, but Galactica stayed awake until the bond was too much for her._

 _Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Years soon started to pass with nothing worse than an asteroid shower. Arrow and Universal had gotten good at flying the ship, making it easy to simply do one person shifts. Galactica, however, was becoming sick. Rubicon knew why, along with his other siblings, and he and Universal were trying everything they could to help. Galactica was trying to cope between the sparkling she now carried within her and the new bond that ached with the growing distance._

 _Rubicon was surprised at the amount of energon they possessed, finding it easy to distribute it as needed. Galactica was in the most need, but she was getting to the point that she couldn't take in regular energon. Rubicon was forced to use a system his mother used to lower the level of concentration in the energon._

 _A couple more years passed and Galactica was getting closer to having the sparkling, but she was willing to wait. They came upon a solar system that they hoped had a suitable planet to stay on. A transmission came through and Rubicon was careful in his answer._

 _It wasn't long after the transmission that the ship's comm. system was contacted._

" _I am Optimus Prime. What is your designation and status?"_

 _Rubicon believed he had to be careful._

" _Designation: Rubicon. Status: Neutral. My sister is sparked and due soon. We ask for a safe haven."_

" _All right. You will be guided to the landing strip at these coordinates. We'll see you soon."_

 _The connection ended and Rubicon left the controls for Arrow to take for the landing._

" _Please don't do any tricks," Rubicon warned._

" _Don't worry. I'll keep it steady," Arrow replied._

 _True to his word, Arrow was very careful to land the spacecraft so that he didn't jostle Galactica any. He had completely ignored the attempted contact of the two flyers at his sides. Galactica was relaxed as the pain had eased, telling her that she was near Megatron; but this was kept to herself, and she also kept the reason for her peaceful excitement to herself, never correcting her siblings when she heard their guesses as to why._

 _It wasn't long before they landed, and Rubicon was quick to make sure he exited first. He greeted Optimus Prime with respect, but the area nearly burst into action as Galactica carefully came down the ramp with Universal and Arrow keeping her from falling._

 _A chartreuse colored mech came running to them the moment they were clear from the craft, and Arrow immediately jumped to protect, Rubicon being quick to come to his side. Galactica stared tiredly as an argument broke out, but she finally saw the symbol on the chartreuse mech's shoulderplate._

" _Rubicon. Arrow. Stand down. He is a medic. He only wants to help me."_

 _Both of her siblings looked back at her before pulling away._

" _Good. Now let's get you to the med bay (medical bay)."_

" _Okay, but could you state your designation please?" Galactica asked kindly, "Mine is Galactica. These are my younger siblings Rubicon, Arrow, and Universal." And she pointed to them each in turn._

" _I am Ratchet. Welcome to Diego Garcia."_


	7. Chapter 6

_It didn't take long for Ratchet to get them into the med bay. They were all four compliant, though Arrow couldn't quit acting like an excited child. He was simply being a noisy pain in Ratchet's tailpipe or rather rear bumper. His punishment came swiftly, leaving a small dent on his helm (head). Ratchet had thrown a wrench that ricocheted off Arrow's helm and back into his servo (hand)._

 _Galactica looked at her brother with a blank expression._

" _I told you to behave, Arrow."_

 _Arrow stuck his glossa (tongue) out at his sister, but she ignored him. Rubicon and Universal just shook their helms at their brother and kept silent. Rubicon and Galactica had heard the tales of Ratchet the Hatchet, though Galactica would never be caught offline (dead) saying that designation due to the fact that it was the designation of a Decepticon. She knew it was an insult to say the least, but Arrow was much like the Terror Twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He liked the name and often said it around his family._

 _~I want to see what happens when I say 'Hatchet'. ~ Arrow sent through their four-way bond._

 _~Arrow, no! We do not insult our hosts! ~ Galactica scolded._

 _~Only you ever think it is an insult. ~ Arrow replied._

 _~You're going to get hit again. ~ Universal warned._

 _~Yeah, but it'll be worth it. ~ Arrow replied._

 _The four sat in wait for the upcoming show while Ratchet checked on Galactica. She was almost ready, and he was nearly surprised she had not had the sparkling yet._

" _Hey Hatchet, when is my sister due?" Arrow asked._

 _The wrench went flying through the air, and Arrow ducked at the last second, only for it to hit the back of his helm. Everyone froze. Nothing had done that in battle before, but Arrow just groaned._

" _Aw man! I almost had it." He said with a pout._

" _I warned you." Universal replied out loud._

 _Ratchet just glared at the mech before finally deciding to release the younger ones._

" _You're free to go. Now get out of here while I finish up with your sister." Ratchet nearly barked._

 _The two youngest jumped down from their berths and took off out the door, not taking the time to listen to Galactica call out to them._

" _Be sure to follow the guidelines!"_

 _She shook her head after they were gone._

" _They might act like sparklings now, but we've all learned what we can to survive. They know they're safe, at least for now." She said with a sad expression._

" _Might I ask who the creator is?"_

 _She looked back at Ratchet to find him scanning her chassis where the new sparkling grew by her spark chamber. She sighed._

" _Those aren't from any battle." Ratchet stated, knowing her scars were signs of being a slave._

" _We've never gone head to head as a family. Only I have." Rubicon said._

" _You have similar scars to hers."_

" _We were both mistreated when we were younger." Galactica soothed; but she put up a servo, stopping Ratchet in his tracks, "Please, don't ask anymore. I do not wish to talk about it."_

" _Optimus would like to know."_

" _You may tell him of the sparkling, but nothing more."_

" _All right."_

" _Galactica, you don't have to." Rubicon protested._

" _It's only a matter of time before they all know." She said with sorrow, but despair was prominent in the four way bond._


	8. Chapter 7

_A few days to a week passed, and then a scream cut through the halls of the Autobots' base. Three younglings sat at the door of the med bay, waiting while their sister screamed. They could each feel the fear she had for the sparkling, and for her sparkmate to be found out._

 _Once Ratchet opened the door, he didn't even have time to brace himself for the stampede of the siblings as they went right into the room. Once they were in, Ratchet made sure to lock the door. He had to go get Optimus right away._

" _Rubicon, what are we going to do? He looks just like his sire!" Galactica cried._

 _Rubicon was staring at his sister long and hard. She was tired and they needed to get out of there. They couldn't really run, and Universal confirmed that when she checked the door._

" _He locked it."_

 _Rubicon was angry. He was going to protect his family, including his sister._

 _~We must stop this war. ~ Galactica sent him._

 _He glanced at her and then at his siblings. They had to do something._

" _Arrow, stand in front with me. Universal, cover the rear. I'll stand beside Arrow. Weapons primed and ready." Rubicon ordered._

 _The two siblings followed without hesitation and had their guns out and ready. When the door opened, Optimus Prime was met with two faceplates full of anger, but red optics filled with fear. Wisely, he put up his servos to show a universal sign of surrender. Neither put their weapons down, but he didn't expect them to._

" _Easy you two. I'm simply here to see the sparkling." He tried to sooth, but Rubicon was having none of it._

" _No! You would rather kill him like you would your brother!"_

 _Optimus's optics narrowed._

" _Unwilling children will not be included in the war if they do not wish to." He said._

 _A soft scared voice filled the room and barely went above the humming of cannons._

" _Will you kill my son for looking like your brother?"_

 _Optimus's optics softened, "No, I will not."_

 _Rubicon and Arrow stood aside and in the arms of a weary Galactica, lay a gunmetal gray sparkling. When he looked up, he had his mother's blue optics but his sire's looks. The only other difference was the slightly less bulky frame. He was a little thinner than Optimus remembered his brother being in the pictures his creators (parents) showed him._

 _Optimus felt a sense of foreboding as he looked at the sparkling. It wasn't fair that his brother had chosen a dark path, and it was even harder when he seemed to lay right before him with such soft blue optics. Megatron had had white optics that shined like the stars in the night sky, but now they were red and matched the optics of the mech he had chosen to follow. It was both spark breaking and joyful as he not only had a nephew, but a sister-in-law and her brothers._

 _How bittersweet._

" _We will protect the sparkling at the best of our abilities," He told them, "And I will gladly accept you as my own."_

 _Galactica gave a tired smile while Rubicon, Universal, and Arrow went to the unoccupied chairs in the room. There was no way Ratchet was going to get them out any time soon._


	9. Chapter 8

_It wasn't long before the little silver mech was freely running around the base guarded by the other two youngest of the family unit. Galactica found it easy to stay where her son could always find her whenever he needed her the most. Universal and Arrow ran the little mech around base. He was always heard laughing and giggling at his aunt and uncle._

 _Optimus found himself also enjoying the little mech and everyone had taken to calling him 'Megs Junior'. Galactica just laughed when she first heard the nickname, but she did give him the designation of Megastar. It was a perfect mix between hers and Megatron's designations (names)._

 _Galactica was talking to Mirage when she felt a pause that carried a foreboding. Her spark pulsed as if it's other half was coming. She didn't realize how much the AllSpark shard was trying to warn her._

 _When Optimus returned from the mission to Shanghai, China, Galactica could feel her spark pulse again. Megastar was nestled in her arms and babbling contentedly. She stood silently as Optimus gave General Moreshower the message from the Decepticon they had killed._

" _The Fallen shall rise again."_

 _She gasped at the familiar voice that had given the message. She was almost in a daze because of the AllSpark shard giving her images of the Fallen while Galloway decided to jump into the conversation and give the location of the shard._

" _You just gave them the location!"_

 _Optimus looked up at Galactica. She had shouted unexpectedly, and Rubicon was quick to apologize before taking her out of the room._

 _Galactica was scared what it would mean for her mate to come back to life. She had been spared most of the pain when the AllSpark was shoved into his spark, but now she knew why. He was coming back, and that night was the time she felt it happen._

 _She jumped awake when the bond lit up like the lights on Christmas Eve. She was quick to grab Megastar from his crib and then contact her siblings through the bond. They had to get away before things took off into battle._

 _They left the base that night, but not without Optimus knowing. He had created bonds with them and to feel his brother return along with Galactica's fear and need, he knew things were going to be going downhill and fast._

 _In a large grassy clearing, four jets met a fifth. They circled each other in the sky before landing and Galactica was quick to embrace Megatron._

" _My dear, I have returned." He said as he held her close._

" _I know. I knew the moment you onlined, but please, you must stop this."_

" _I can't. My master knows I'm here. You must take our son and return to the Autobots where it's safe."_

" _Please, this has to stop!" Galactica begged._

" _I know, and I wish I could. Our son needs both of us."_

" _But you can't. You may yet die and he is not ready to feel your pain."_

 _Galactica knew that Megatron wanted to bond with his son, but she also knew it was dangerous._

 _Megatron looked at his son and saw the optics of his brother, blue and full of innocence. He took his son from Rubicon and embraced the little mech, but the words that he spoke in Cybertronian for the little tike were ignored as Megastar patted his sire's chestplates._

" _Not now, little one. Maybe one day yet."_

 _Megatron stayed a little while longer, giving each of his family members one last embrace before taking off into the sky. Galactica's faceplates were soon streaked with tears as she knew that the next days were going to be the worst._


End file.
